The Flower and the Wrecker
by porcupine1229
Summary: Ralph never knew that he could be liked in a special way. But when a new game gets plugged in, he falls for the character, Paisley Guliflower. They like each other almost right away, but when Paisley starts acting rude and strange, Ralph gets suspicious. With the help of his friends, he'll get to the bottom of this mystery and be reunited with his precious flower.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

**A/N: hey guys this is my first ever story! I DO NOT ACCEPT JUDGEMENT! jokes! i wanna say thanks to motorchickensmile for drawing my OC for me and u guys should check out her stories! hope u like it! porcupine out!**

**Chapter 1: The hunt**

"Ummmm... Oo! Oo! I know!"

Vanellope yelled at her best friend, waving her hand in his face. Ralph sighed.

"Ok, what is it now, kid?" He put his head in his hand and closed his eyes. Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Maybe that new character from mortal kombat?" She suggested. Ralph's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up.

"You mean Tara? She's manlier than Calhoun! And if I offend her or something, she'll beat me up so bad I'll have to be rushed to my game so I can REGENERATE!" He screamed. Vanellope grew a smirk.

"Jeez stinkbrain! I didn't know you were afraid of girls! How'd you manage our friendship then?"

She laughed playfully, giving him a raspberry soon after. Ralph put on a strait face.

"You stink-"

"Oh, well look who's talking."

"And that's not what I meant Vanellope!" He barked at her. Vanellope smirked at him.

"But it's what I meant." She said crossing her arms. The train slowed to a stop and arrived at Sugar Rush. Vanellope and Ralph wanted a just-them sleepover. Ralph shook his head.

"Whatever you say, candy breath." Vanellope hopped on her perch on Ralph's shoulder before he got up. Ralph looked at her and smiled. Then, he got up as the voice told them they'd arrived at Sugar Rush. Vanellope got a piece of her hair and started twirling it around her finger.

"Um, Ralphie? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, kid. What's wrong?" Ralph asked walking down the rainbow candy bridge.

"Well... I, um..." She said nervously. "I... Wanna have friends from my game as well. Not just you, Felix and Sgt whack a doodle. But, but DON'T take this the wrong way. I mean, I still love you guys as family, but when your not here I'm... I'm lonely again. And I know you hate all of them that were bullying me. And you say if-"

"If they're re-colors or upgrades you can be friends with them. I know." Ralph told her, finishing the sentence. "But, if you want kid, you can be friends with them. I just don't want them hurting you again." He said softly.

"SQUEEEEEE!" Vanellope squealed as she glitched up and around Ralph. He got to the end of the bridge and saw her small kart. Vanellope glitched in front of him.

"Hop on there sweetie brain." She said glitching in the air to pat his head before she fell and broke her fall safely with a glitch near the ground. Ralph raised his eyebrows.

"Um... Don't call me that." He said, shaking his head. Vanellope bit her lip, trying to hide her snickers.

"Sorry. Now come on stinkbrain." She said, pinching his toe. Ralph swatted at her with his finger but she grabbed on and got a wild ride.

"WHAT THE...?!" Ralph yelled shaking his hand everywhere trying to get Vanellope off. She laughed. Ralph finally gave up. Then, Vanellope glitched herself off his finger to her kart.

"C'mon," Vanellope told Ralph, waving her hand to him. "We'll continue talking about your little lady hunt at the castle."


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**A/N: hey hey! next chapter! i've done about 11 chapters already so as i post those i'll be writing new ones. i hope u guys like this! porcupine out!****  
**

Sourbill heard the roar of an engine. He slowly turned to the door way and seconds later saw Vanellope stroll in, Ralph following behind. Sourbill never really got past the lick thing the year before. Sourbill glared at Ralph as he and Vanellope went upstars. Ralph noticed Sourbill and glared back at him. Ralph didn't like Sourbill either. Ralph tried to be nice to him but it didn't work out. Sourbill had to keep himself from running away, for he was also afraid of him.

So he kept sweeping the floor.

Upstairs, Vanellope burst open her bedroom door. She ran in and glitched on her bed and started bouncing on it like a maniac.

Ralph slowly trudged in, her room being messy and the door way not Ralph sized. Ralph widened his eyes when he saw her. Vanellope was bouncing off the walls and glitched to the top of her bed, giggling like crazy.

"Uh... Kid, you REALLY need to calm down... And lay off the sugar." Ralph said, making a downward motion with his large hands. Vanellope slowly stopped jumping and looked at him.

"Well, Ralph, what do you expect? I LIVE in candy, I always EAT candy, and heck! I'm probably MADE of candy as well. How am I not supposed to have... Sugar rushes?"

"I dunno. Maybe when I come back from my next bad-annon, I'll grab you a cherry?" Ralph suggested. Vanellope cringed and flapped her arms everywhere.

"Noooooo..." She grumbled at him. Ralph stared blankly at her. Vanellope glared at him uncomfortably.

"Well, lets talk about what you're gonna do. Ok, so maybe we can go to the Saturday night DDR party. I'm sure pretty people will be there." She said looking at the floor and glancing up at him.

"That's true. But what if no one I like is there? If THAT'S true, do we just wait until they get plugged in?" Ralph asked. Vanellope laughed.

"Oh stinkbrain. You like all girls." She said pinching his cheeks. Ralph picked her up and put her on her bed.

"I don't. But yeah, I guess we could go to the party. But wait... Aren't only people that are on the list or some kind of VIPs get in?" Ralph asked her. Vanellope shook her head.

"Oh, my dear Ralphie. I'm not a princess for no reason." She told him. Ralph stared blankly at her again and Vanellope rolled her eyes dramatically. She groaned loudly. "Raaaaaaaaaalph. I think I'm the only game with a princess. So, open your eyes genius! I'm probably a VIP. And most VIPs are on the list too by the way. And, I heard if they are, they can bring friends." She said. Ralph kneeled almost eye level with her.

"Kid, I don't know. I don't think this'll work."

"Well, mr. Doubtful , we can bring way wacky lady and Felix to maybe help us out. And I'll be on the list forever. So, we can keep going till someone gets their special jelly bean." Vanellope giggled, nudging Ralph with her elbow.

"I hope this works Vanellope."


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover!

**A/N: hi guys! im soo sorry the chapters are short but it only matters if ****they are good right? hope u like it! porcupine out!**

"SOURBIIIIIIIIIIIILL! COOKIES AND CUPCAKES!" Vanellope screamed downstairs. Ralph covered his ears and cringed. A minute later, Sourbill came up with a small cupcake, a large one and a big plate of cookies. "Thank you." Vanellope chirped sweetly.

Sourbill mumbled something under his breath and left. "Tho, Ralph, the plan ith we go to a DDR party and then, try to find thomeone you like?" Vanellope asked Ralph with a mouthful of cupcake. Ralph chuckled as Vanellope spit some mush on her wall while she talked. Vanellope swallowed. "Great. Now I gotta mushy wall." She grumbled. Ralph nodded.

"ANYWAY, yeah I guess that is the plan. But when should we go?" Ralph asked. Vanellope looked at Ralph.

"Uhhhhh, oh gee, this is hard..." Vanellope said sarcastically. "Maybe on... Uh, SATURDAY! Ga-doi!" Vanellope told him, crossing her arms. Ralph gave her a small glare.

"I mean WHICH Saturday should we go on?" Vanellope rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Um... Well, today's Wednesday, so we could give you a bath and fix you up once the arcade closes on Saturday..." Vanellope thought aloud. Ralph jumped up.

"HEY HEY HEY! I DON'T APROVE OF YOU GIVING ME A BATH!" Ralph yelled in his booming voice. The castle even shook a little.

"Calm down! Ralph, I'm not giving YOU a bath, my servants are." Vanellope said and smiled.

"Well servants or not I don't wanna bath." Ralph said, frowning.

"Stinkbrain, you don't get a say in this." Vanellope giggled, still smiling.

"Whoa! Wait. What about Nina? If Felix and Calhoun come, than Nina will have no where to go." Ralph told Vanellope. She bit her lip.

"Well, we could talk to mini man and- Hey! Your just using that as an excuse to get outta this." Vanellope told him with her arms crossed.

"No, I'm... Ok, maybe, but still. What about the poor kid?"

"We could talk to them about that later. Now, do you wanna watch a movie?" She replied. Ralph rolled his eyes.

"All the movies YOU have are little kiddie movies." He scoffed. Vanellope glared at him challengingly.

"Oh yeah? Well than lets get our game's 10th anniversary movie then." Ralph laughed.

"It's probably..." Ralph trailed off seeing she took out a movie with a black case and a girl with white skin and black pupil less eyes, black messy hair, black lips and a double striped candy cane patterned ripped dress. The words in the same double striped were 'The Candy Cane Corpse.'

"Ok, so if this a kidde movie, I guess you won't freak out by it." She said smugly.

"Ok, l-let's watch it... Then..." Ralph said nervously. Vanellope smirked and put the movie in the DVD player.

*20 minutes into the movie...*

"Ralphie, come outta there." Vanellope begged her large friend who had locked himself in her bathroom.

"Emily might get me." Ralph shuddered. Vanellope rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Emily is just a character from a movie, now lets go finish the movie." Vanellope said, getting Ralph to open the door.

"Fine." He grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: Gotcha!

Vanellope felt something hit her. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her night light had been taken out. The only light source was the bright jaw breaker moon. Vanellope shivered. Then she saw a large dark shadow standing over her.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S EMILY!" She screamed. Vanellope glitched to her closed bedroom door and jumped up to open it. The door didn't budge. Locked. Vanellope squealed when the shadow quickly made its way to her.

Vanellope screamed. Her hands shot up in front of her and she shut her eyes. She backed up against her door. Nothing. She peeked one eye open and saw light.

Then she heard deep laughter. She slowly put her hands down, and opened her other eye, staring at the shadow. Though, it had turned out to be Ralph the whole time. Ralph was howling with laughter. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, gee whiz kid, I was almost SURE you were gonna have a code attack and GAME OVER!" Vanellope's jaw dropped.

"You JERK!" She yelled at him. Ralph smirked smugly.

"That's whatcha get for making me watch that movie." Vanellope glared at Ralph.

"Oh reeeeeeeaally?" She growled angrily. Vanellope switched off the light and closed the curtains so it was pitch black in the room.

"V-Vanellope? Kid? This, this isn't funny!" Ralph exclaimed. He heard the sound of Vanellope's glitch, then he felt a huge tug on his hair.

"OW! Vanellope what are you DOING?" Vanellope kept tugging on his hair.

"APOLOGIZE NOW!" She yelled at Ralph. He stumbled to the light switch and flicked it on. He grabbed her and pulled her off. He dropped her on her bed, and Vanellope rubbed her hands on her mint green night shirt and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry." Ralph grumbled like a child. Vanellope ran a hand through her loose and messy hair.

"Look, let's just go back t-"

"Princess Vanellope? You and your friend should not be rough housing at this hour. " The friends heard Sourbill mumble angrily.

"Sorry cough drop." Ralph growled at Sourbill. Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Now now, children, lets just go to sleep." Ralph walked over to Vanellope's bed and collapsed on it. Vanellope heard foot steps and went to plug her night light in. Then she turned the light off and snuggled on her best friend.

"Night stinkbrain." She whispered.

"Night kid." Ralph whispered back.

*Morning...*

"Look, Ralph, stop worrying! Hey, I may not exactly be or Cupid, but just trust me." Vanellope convinced her best friend. Ralph slipped off her bed.

"I know kid, I'm just nervous." He told her biting his lip. Vanellope smiled.

"Now lets get some of Sourbill's famous white chocolate chip pancakes." Ralph ran to the door way.

"Race ya." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Drivers, Start Your Engines

After breakfast, Ralph changed his dark red pyjama bottoms to his dark red denim overalls.

"See ya after the arcade closes stinkbrain!" Vanellope shouted after him as he left the castle. Then, Vanellope went up to her room to change into her daily racing suit and put her hair in a ponytail.

After she got her suit and goggles and went down stairs to leave, just when she was going to open the door, there was a loud knock. Vanellope hadn't opened the door a crack when Gloyd came running in in his orange and green racing suit. Gloyd slammed the door shut and leaned against it, panting.

"Uhhhh, Gloyd-"

"SHUT UP! I NEED TO HIDE!" Vanellope crossed her arms.

"Don't tell me you broke Rancis's mirror. AGAIN." She said shaking her head. Gloyd stared at the ground. Vanellope sighed. "Well, you know the drill. Once the arcade closes you apologize. Then I'll reset his mirror. But you've gotta stop doing this Gloyd." Vanellope scolded him, pointing a finger at him.

"Why? Because you like him?" Gloyd teased her. Vanellope looked down to hide her red face.

"I don't like him. Now go," she said quickly.

"Whatever." Gloyd said, walking out the door. Vanellope heard Gloyd and Rancis arguing outside.

"You went to VANELLOPE to hide?!" She eventually heard Rancis say.

"Yeah, so?" Gloyd scoffed.

"You know-" Rancis stopped right away. Vanellope heard muffled voices. Then Rancis said loud enough for her to hear,

"Let's take this elsewhere. She might be listening." Vanellope heard them walk away and she opened the door a crack to see. The boys were walking to the race track. Vanellope got her kart and speeded off to the track.

Vanellope slowed down seeing everyone at the starting line. She parked her car in a spot right between Taffyta and Candlehead's karts. She hopped out of her kart seeing Taffyta and Candlehead leaning against Taffyta's kart.

"Took you long enough." Taffyta said rolling her eyes. She and Candlehead had their suits on as well. Taffyta's was pink with green stripes on the arms with a green collar as well. Candlehead's was hot pink with dark brown stripes on the arms.

"It's not my-"

"Hey, Muttonfudge! I'm gonna beat ya easy today. Like yesterday! And the day before that! And the day before THAT!" Swizzle yelled to Taffyta, poking her arm.

"Malarkey..." Taffyta growled, glaring at the smirking Swizzle.

"Guys, quarter alert!" Shouted a marshmallow guy. Everyone jumped in their karts, waiting to be chosen. The player chose Candlehead. Everyone's engine roared.

"3...2...1! GO!" The marshmallow man yelled waving the flag. Everyone zoomed off, Snowanna first, Candlehead second, Vanellope third and Taffyta fourth. Then, Rancis pulled up beside Vanellope, smirked, gave her a salute and zoomed off.

"Made the WRONG move pretty boy." Vanellope glared at the back of Rancis's head and glitched beside him. Rancis stared at her with surprise.

"How do like me now?" She said smugly, gave him a salute and glitched off. When the race was over, Candlehead came first, Vanellope second and Rancis was in third.


	6. Chapter 6: DEFINITELY Not Him

**A/N: hee hee! calhoun and felix fluffs! heros cuties people! porcupine out!**

"Tammy, we can't just make you're idea perfect of a babysitter come to life." Felix told his wife.

"Well no freaky goomba is gonna lay FINGER on my little Nina." Calhoun growled.

"We could ask Clyde and Pac man." Felix shrugged.

"Mama?" Calhoun heard. She turned her head to see little Nina in one of Calhoun's black tee shirts and Felix's lucky blue socks.

"Yes sweetheart?" Calhoun said softly, picking up her daughter.

"Sweepy." Nina said rubbing her eyes.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?" Felix asked. Nina nodded.

"Be back in a minute." Felix told his wife with a smile. She put Nina down and Felix scooted her to the extra bedroom, which was now hers. Calhoun sat on the couch.

"Why is being a parent so hard but makes you feel all bubbly and warm inside?" She sighed. Felix came back in the room a couple minutes later. "Little one asleep?" Calhoun asked. Felix nodded.

"So, we could ask gene." He suggested. Calhoun glared at Felix.

"THAT OAF? You've GOT to be kidding me."

"Okay, so DEFINITELY not him." Felix said quickly and nervously. Calhoun sighed.

"Maybe Deanna? Or Mary? Possibly Frank?" Felix continued weakly. Calhoun stared at him coldly.

"Those 8 bit creeps from here don't like me so why should try to like them?!"

"They don't like you? Whattya mean?" Felix asked. Calhoun clenched her fists.

"Once we got married I thought they'd make me feel like part of the game. But they didn't." Calhoun sighed quietly.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Tammy. If you want I could talk to them about that later." Calhoun stared at him softly.

"You'd do that?" She asked him. Felix nodded. "Thanks fix it." Calhoun said gently, planting a kiss on his forehead. Then she sighed.

"If it wasn't for that wreck it joker we wouldn't have the trouble of FIGURING THIS OUT." She growled.

"How do you feel about Pac man and Clyde though, Tammy?"

"Those weirdos would have to get my approval first." Calhoun snorted.

"Well I don't know who-"

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" She exclaimed, lifting Felix up to her eye level.

"B-but who?" Felix stuttered. Calhoun dropped him back on the couch and flew out the door.

"You'll see." She smiled. Felix followed his wife out the door and to east niceland. Calhoun scanned every house, then knocked on one of the doors. Felix stood next to her as... Q*bert opened the door.

"Q*bert is you're idea of the perfect babysitter?" Felix asked, clearly confused.

"Go ahead. You know his language. Fire away." Calhoun said, stepping back.

"Uh... #¥%~£/!?"

"•¥!$& ." Q*bert said.

"What did you say and what did he say?" Calhoun asked him.

"I said 'we need a babysitter for Saturday, are you available?' And he said 'no problem.'" Felix told her. Calhoun smiled.

"Perfect. Thanks bud." She said patting Q*bert on the head. Q*bert closed the door and Calhoun and Felix walked back to the apartment.

"Tammy, it's getting late. I'm gonna go to sleep." Felix yawned.

"Right with ya." Calhoun replied. The two hopped in bed. "Night fix it." Calhoun whispered.

"Night Tammy." Felix replied, just before they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet The Newbie

**A/N: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Sorry! so excited for u guys to meet good old Paisley. BTW, PAY ATTENTION TO THIS CHAPTER! I will use somethings from here in other chapters, so ****yeah. porcupine out!**

Her eyes flashed open. She saw black. She started to get feeling in her arms, hands, legs and feet. She sat up, looking around. She remembered talking with her family, saying goodbye. Then she was there.

She looked to her left, and saw a small desk (with drawers) with a laptop on it. Next to it, there was a large shelf with books. On the other side of the desk was a wooden door.

She looked to her right and saw a spiral staircase with a half circle railing. She looked in front of her. A small door was on the end of the wall then, beside it, another staircase going up. On the other side of the staircase was a body mirror. She got up, and stared at her feet. She had yellow converse on, and bare legs. The girl gasped, then ran to the mirror.

"Oh!" She squealed as she saw herself in the mirror. She had light brown hair with a blue daisy on the top left hand corner, rosey cheeks, ruby red lips and sparkly blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow one strap top and the same blue daisy on the strap. She had a red skirt with a blue daisy print all over it. She looked at her hands. She had blue nails.

She walked to her left and opened the wood door. Inside, it was full of clothes. She closed the door and went to the desk. She opened of the desk drawers and an iPhone sat there with a pair of headphones and the charger.

She closed it and walked to the staircase at the front of the room. She stared at it and walked up it she then found herself in a small room with three doors. One was labeled 'extra bedroom' and another was 'bathroom' and the last was 'laundry room'. The girl went down the stairs and looked at the door.

It was a sliding glass door. She opened it and felt a warm breeze hit her. She walked in front of her to a balcony. She saw a huge dark tunnel in front of her.

"Weird." She mumbled. Then she clasped her hands over her mouth. "I talked! I did it again!" She exclaimed jumping up and down. The girl ran back inside. She flew down the staircase to her right and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my..." She whispered. Downstairs there was a room full of carts with flowers all over them. Then there was a front desk. She walked over to it and saw an office chair there. She sat down and looked in the desk.

There was a mini water dispenser, white plates and a bunch of cups with a yellow base, diagonal red stripes and her blue daisies. She went back to the staircase but in the corner of her eye, she saw another room.

"Must be like my special pattern."

The girl turned and walked in the room. There was an oven, a fridge full of apples, strawberries, grapes, cucumber, beef, milk, eggs, fish, tuna, ham, lettuce and mustard, cupboards with pots, pans, a kettle, tea bags, butter, macaroni boxes, cereal boxes, flour, nutella, cream cheese, bagels, bread, cat food, sugar, cake mixes, and spaghetti boxes, a sink and a dishwasher on one side of the room and on the other there was a large circle door and what looked like a handle beside it. The girl opened the door and peeked inside.

"Holy codes..." She exclaimed her eyes wide and a big smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8: I FOUND IT!

**A/N: HA! enjoy our little flower? next one but not this one will have the ****invitation! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! porcupine out!**

"No... No... NO! For kit kat's sake, stinkbrain! Nothing you own is... Well, pleasant is it?" Vanellope exclaimed, going through Ralph's closet. Ralph shrugged.

"I wasn't programed to be pleasant, so it's not my fault." Ralph told her. Felix shook his head.

"It's true Vanellope. It's-"

"It's mr. Fitpak's fault." Calhoun said, throwing her feet on the table.

"Litwak, Tammy. Litwak." Felix told her.

"Whatever." Calhoun said rolling her eyes.

"AHA! RALPH GET YOUR NOT CHOCOLATE LIKING BUTT OVER HERE!" Vanellope yelled as everyone covered their ears. Ralph gulped and walked over to Vanellope.

"Y-yeah?" He asked her. Vanellope glitched up on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"I FOUND IT!"

"For codes sake kid, I'm RIGHT HERE. You don't have to YELL!" Ralph glared at her. Vanellope smiled evily. She pulled something out of Ralph's closet which had never seen himself. It was a dark green sweater.

"THAT? Are you serious kid?" Ralph asked her, stunned. Vanellope smiled.

"Go try it on. But make sure it goes OVER your overalls." She told him, shoving the sweater in his hand. Ralph groaned and took it to the bathroom. He came out a minute later, the sweater over his overalls.

"HOLY JAWBREAKER! RALPH YOU LOOK PERFECT FOR A DATE!" Vanellope squealed.

"It's uncomfortable. And I look stupid." Ralph grumbled, looking in the mirror.

"Brother, no offense but you defiantly don't look as... Well, homeless as you did before." Felix said nervously.

"Not too shabby wreck it." Calhoun admitted, shrugging. Felix coughed nervously. Ralph smiled.

"Thanks guys." He sighed. "So I guess this'll have to do. Thanks V-"

"OH SUGAR CUBES! Ralph, I forgot to tell you! A new game got plugged in across from me! It looks nice and girly too! When I leave want me to see if I can get in there and see of she's pretty or not?" Vanellope asked. Ralph's face lit up.

"Really? Sure, thanks kid!" Ralph said before picking up Vanellope and giving her a big tight hug.

"CAN'T... BREATHE!" She gasped. Ralph put her down.

"Sorry kid," he laughed. "Now I'm gonna change outta this thing." He said cheerfully. Ralph walked back in the bathroom.

"Don't take much to make him happy, huh?" Calhoun snickered.

"No it doesn't. Not at all." Vanellope smiled, putting her hands in her pockets.


	9. Chapter 9: The Invitation

**A/N: Hellooooooooo people! the next chapter will be kinda funny, and again I'm sooooo sorry the chapters are so short. porcupine out!**

Vanellope tried to make her way through game central station. She hopped on the train and waited for it to stop. The voice told her she arrived at The Flower Power Shop. Vanellope glitched off the train and walked in the game.

The sky was pink and orange with the sun setting over a few hills. She gulped and kept walking down a path and realized it led to a house. The house was a dark red brick home with a huge apple tree beside it. There were flowers all over the ground and Vanellope stopped for a second. There was a quiet giggle coming from the tree. Vanellope gasped and glitched behind a bush to hide. The laughter became louder and then... The mysterious girl hopped down from it. But following her was a small light brown cat.

"Come on Lala. Lets go inside." The girl said opening a glass door and the cat in before looking around. Just before she was gonna go inside, Vanellope stepped on a twig. The girl looked everywhere before shrugging and going inside. Vanellope let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She glitched to the front door and peered in.

Vanellope got the paper, pencil and tape from her pocket. She wrote on the paper, 'hi. Wanna meet me at the DDR party tonight at eight o'clock? I'll be wearing a dark green sweater and my hair would be messy. Hope to see you then. Wreck it Ralph.' Then Vanellope snuck in and taped the note to the front desk.

"I hope she sees it." Vanellope whispered. Then she saw a name tag on the desk. It said 'Paisley Guliflower' in a pretty blue color.

"Paisley?" Vanellope whispered again. "That's a pretty name." She smiled before glitching outside. She walked down the path, and she just got to the tunnel when the sky had gotten pitch black. Vanellope hopped on the little train.

"Paisley. My possible jelly bean." She giggled. She felt as if Paisley was her best friend all her life. When the train stopped, no one was in game central station. It was late and it was a game night. Vanellope walked to her game, smiling the whole time. She glitched to the end of the rainbow bridge and stuffed her hands in her pockets. The sky was a deep purple and the bright jawbreaker moon was her only light source.

Then Vanellope started humming her game's theme song. She walked in her castle doors not even noticing Sourbill holding a candle glaring at her. She walked up to her room and closed the door.

"Paisley the jelly bean. Perfect," Vanellope smirked. "Her and Ralph would be so cute."


	10. Chapter 10: Come On, Ralph!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALPH! FOR VANILLA'S SAKE! IT'S NOT THAT BAD, NOW GO FOLLOW THEM TO THE BATHROOM!" Vanellope shouted at her best friend who was clawing the ground getting pulled by twenty of Vanellope's servants into the bathroom.

"NE...VER! I'D RATHER GAME OVER THAN SUFFERRRRRR!" Ralph screamed before ten more servants came and dragged him away. "HEEEEEEELLLLLP!" He shouted and Vanellope shut the door on him.

An hour and a half later the door opened, Ralph wearing his sweater and overalls, his nails where filed and even, and his hair drooped down from the wetness. He smelt like creamy vanilla.

"Do you feel better?" Vanellope asked. Ralph sighed.

"Surprisingly in a way. But in another way I'm not happy."

"Well you should be happy. I got a cute jelly bean for ya." Vanellope joked. "Now lets go to Fix it Felix jr. They're waiting." Ralph smiled, picking Vanellope up and putting her on his shoulder. The two walked to the train and got on it. They walked through game central station, a line already forming to get in the DDR party. The lead surge protecter and three other ones were letting people in.

"We'd better hurry up kid," Ralph told Vanellope. He jogged to his game and once they got inside, the two saw Calhoun giving Q*bert a talk and Felix standing there uncomfortably. Felix was wearing his thirty year anniversary outfit. He saw Vanellope and Ralph and started tugging on Calhoun's lime green tee shirt.

Calhoun turned and sighed. She scooted Q*bert inside the apartment and walked to Ralph and Vanellope.

"It's eight. We'd better hurry up." Ralph told the group.

"We'll have walk. I CANNOT run in these." Calhoun gestured to her lime green flats.

"But didn't you wear something like that to our wedding?" Felix asked. Calhoun shook her head. "Oh." Felix mumbled.

"GUYS! C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Vanellope yelled.

They all made their way into game central station and looked at the line for the DDR party. It went around the whole station. The lead surge protecter and three others were at the front, letting people in.

"We'll never get in tonight." Ralph groaned. Vanellope's face brightened, she smirked, wiped her hands on her mint green and white swirled tee shirt before she ran to the front of the line.

"Vanellope? VANELLOPE! Get back here!" Ralph yelled.

"I'll get her." Felix told Ralph and Calhoun. He walked up to the front of the line and saw Vanellope talking to the lead surge protecter. The surge protecter bowed and Vanellope bowed back. She walked over to Felix with a smirk.

"What was that?" Felix asked.

"I'm in the only game with a princess, so I'm a VIP. And apparently they get fast passes."

"You're good." Felix raised an eyebrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Are You Ralph?

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY FINALLY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! Hahahahaha! I hope you guys are as excited as I am! porcupine out!**

The song Please Don't Stop The Music boomed loudly through DDR.

"I'd really appreciate it if they did." Felix groaned. He and the group stared at the dancing crowd in front of them. Neon pink, green, yellow and purple lights flashed all around the place.

"All right team! Mission, find a girl with blue eyes and light brown hair." Vanellope said, banging a fist on her palm as if to seal it. Calhoun and Felix walked off to the dance floor, Vanellope ran into a large crowd and Ralph went to the bar.

He sat down on a small neon green and purple chair. A bartender with bright big green eyes and platinum blond hair in a messy bun came up to Ralph.

"Whattya want?" She asked, taking a pen and pad of paper out.

"Just root beer please." Ralph replied. The bartender scribbled on the paper and walked off. Ralph sighed. He suddenly felt like he was being watched.

He turned to look to the left and saw a pale girl with a dark blue knee-length dress and black hair in a chunky french braid. There was a pale boy next to her with a dark blue tee-shirt and black jeans. His hair was black and messy.

"What's your problem?" Ralph mumbled to himself. The bartender came back with a cup of root beer with fizz at the top. Ralph took a sip and sighed.

"I knew I'd be spending this stupidly, but not alone," Ralph glanced over to his left to where others go in and out, and saw a girl try to make her way through the crowd.

"Sucks for you, lady." He laughed. Once she got closer, he realized she had blue eyes and light brown hair. It was Paisley.

Ralph gasped. She had black knee-length tights and a long special patterned tube top with a peplum. Ralph stared at her as she walked over to the bar on the other side of the room and sat down. Ralph gulped down his root beer and slowly got up. He walked over to Paisley and gulped.

"Hi Mr., do you know anyone named... Wait, are you Wreck It Ralph?" She asked. Ralph nodded.

"Yeah, but just Ralph is fine." He replied. Ralph shut his eyes and wished to kick himself.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Paisley. Paisley Guliflower."

"Nice. To... To meet you I mean." Ralph said awkwardly. He sat down next to her and sighed.

"So, how come you brought me here?" Paisley asked. She coughed behind her hand.

"Uh, a friend set me up for a blind da- friend meeting thing. She... Then decided to just make me meet new people. And why did you decide to come?" Ralph replied.

"Oh. I... Thought maybe it would be interesting to meet a friend. Considering I don't have any."

"You don't? I would've thought you had plenty."

"Well, I just got plugged in a few days or so ago."

"I guess, but did you ever leave?"

"My game? Uh... Well..." Paisley began nervously. "Maybe not?" Ralph raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a question or an answer?" He asked her. Paisley sighed.

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing. After the arcade closes, I go out on my front yard and climb an apple tree with my cat. Weird, huh?"

"Oh, no. I have to use a giant towel to wipe mud off my face." Ralph challenged.

"Oh, yeah? I hate fish more than my life and I have to cut it up and mix it with cat food for my cat." She smirked.

"Oh, y- wait. You hate your life?" Ralph asked softly. Paisley stared up at him with a sad look on her face.

"Ralph, I don't have any friends, I've never left my game, my cat is like my sister, and I'm..." Paisley trailed off.

"You're what?" Ralph asked gently. Paisley sniffed and tears stung her eyes.

"At the beginning, I thought I was normal enough, but on the way here, I heard someone say, 'wow. Creepy, huh?' And I knew they were talking about me." She admitted sadly.

"Are you sure there wasn't anyone around you?"

"Well... There was this six or seven foot tall dude wearing a red speedo." Ralph burst out laughing.

"That was Zangif! He says he's awesome all the time but people always say he's nasty or gross or creepy."

"So... I'm not creepy?"

"NO! Of course not!"


	12. Chapter 12: Wanna Dance?

**A/N: HOLY CODES, DOING THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD! Guys, I'm sorry it took so long but at least now its on! I'll try to get the next one up sooner but here it is! PORCUPINE OUT!**

"How do you know 'Zangif' anyway?" Paisley asked, using finger quotes on 'Zangif'.

"Oh. I'm a bad guy from the game Fix It Felix Jr., and we all have to go to these things called Bad Anons. Pathetic, right?" Ralph said.

"Oh. That makes sense. But, no it's not pathetic." Paisley assured him. Then, the song, 'Turn the Beat Around' came on. Paisley's blue eyes twinkled and she grabbed Ralph's hand.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Wanna dance?" She suggested. "I really like this song." Paisley smiled. The two headed to the dance floor and Ralph gulped.

"Do we have to do this?" He muttered nervously.

"Can you even dance?" Paisley asked with a strait face.

"I... Never tried it, I guess."

"So the other friend you have never pushed you to do stuff like this?"

"Oh, you bet. She, my kinda brother, and his wife all did, but do you know how hard it is to push a nine foot tall guy into a room with music playing when you're a nine year old, tiny guy with a gold hammer and seven foot tall crazy lady?" Ralph rolled his eyes. Paisley laughed. Paisley did a dance and Ralph tried copying her. She laughed harder.

"You really can't dance, huh?" Paisley asked through giggles.

"Uh, YEAH. The only dance I've tried is the 'Fix it Felix Woo Woo' dance. Look," Ralph replied. Then Ralph started doing Felix's special dance and Paisley laughed and laughed until she tumbled to the ground. She sat there laughing and laughing as Ralph kept dancing. She got up and smiled.

"Just do this," she told him. She did a little dance and Ralph copied her.

A few hours later, after twelve breath breaks, the two decided to get off the dance floor for good.

"Well, I got free dance lessons tonight, what about you?" Ralph joked. Then Yuni Berth came out onto the stage.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please?" Yuni yelled.

"With an outfit like that I'd think so." Paisley muttered under her breath.

"As most of you know, we are getting and upgrade on Monday. There will possibly be new characters but for sure new songs. I had the idea to give people jobs here at DDR and in payment, you get fast passes, your name on the VIP list for as long as you work here, free drinks and snacks from the bar and you can bring as many friends as you want and they'll get fast passes as well. Auditions are tomorrow. Go to our stage crew to sign up and get the song you'll perform. Thank you!" Yuni announced. A crowd of girls ran over to the line to sign up.

"You should do it." Paisley turned to Ralph who had an encouraging smile on his face.

"You've never even heard me sing, though."

"The line's getting longer. Better hurry." Paisley stared at the line.

"Fine. I'll do it," she grumbled and ran off to the line.

When Paisley finally got to the front of the line, there was just one sheet left. One of the crew members with black hair and and a black tee shirt shoved the sheet and a blue pen in her hand.

"Sign your name and fill out the questions. The song your preforming is… Well… The only song left is Please Don't Stop The Music. I guess that one's yours." He told her in a deep voice. Paisley smiled and took it back to where Ralph was sitting, but now Vanellope was there.

"Got the last sheet, huh jelly bean?" Vanellope asked. Paisley looked behind her and pointed t herself. "Yes, YOU!" Vanellope snorted.

"This is Vanellope. The nine year old I told you about. Did I mention she's super annoying?" Ralph grunted. Paisley squeaked and picked Vanellope up.

"Annoying? She's so CUTE!" She exclaimed, squishing Vanellope in a big hug. Ralph laughed.

"Little help, stinkbrain? Get your girlfriend off me!" Vanellope shouted. Paisley dropped her on the ground and sat at one of the bar stools. She signed her name and filled out the rest of the sheet. When she had finished, she walked back to the crew.

"Come here nine thirty SHARP tomorrow morning. Your the twelfth person up. We'll only call you one." Another member barked at her. She nodded and quickly walked back to where Ralph and Vanellope were, but Felix and Calhoun were there.

"Oh, hi. I'm Paisley." Paisley said awkwardly.

"Hi there. I'm Felix and my wife Calhoun." Felix said warmly and politely, holding out his hand. Paisley shook it and sat down.

"So how'd the sign up go, sunshine." Calhoun asked with an unpleased look on her face.

"Uh, I got the last sheet." Paisley said weakly.

"Ralphie? Why in the chocolating world are thosevtwo creeping you?" Vanellope asked, pointing to the goth girl and boy from before.

"Ugh, not them again."

"What do you mean 'again', Ralph?"

"Earlier I was waiting for you and they stared at me for a-"

"Does anybody know what time it is?" Vanellope asked with boredom. Calhoun looked at her watch.

"Eleven twenty four. Let's head back." She answered. Everyone nodded.

"I'm tired from all that dancing anyway." Ralph said.

"Me too." Paisley stated and they all started walking out of DDR


End file.
